boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Reactionary
Reactionary.txt Far more people died from the destruction of Monarchies then the Monarchs killed. Examples: Germany → Hitler, Russian Czar → Bolsheviks, France → Zombie apocalypse, Middle Easter nations (Ottoman emperor) → Theological radicals and terrorists. Just to name a few.1 1 madmonarchist > Republican myths A return to social normality, an effective link of man and God, and a traditional authority https://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/26749412/#26751919 Neoreactionary social ideals aren't 'revolutionary' they're counter-revolutionary, a return to normalcy. Patriarchy, Ethnic homogeneity, and Hierarchy are not revolutionary. We're living under revolutionary social ideals right now. http://anarchopapist.wordpress.com/neoreactionary-canon/ Neoreactionary social ideals aren't "revolutionary" they're counter-revolutionary, a return to normalcy: Patriarchy, Ethnic homogeneity, Hierarchy & Traditional authority are not revolutionary. We're living under revolutionary social ideals right now. Objectivity replaced God with man. Things have gotten worse, the dominate epistemology has finally sunken into subjective. How people feel, not caring about the actual reality. Civilization needs a spiritual rejuvenation to restore, in a way, an absolute truth and thus to create an effective link of man and God. Far right hate groups are a response to the social decadence of the modern materialist age; an epoch of "Kali Yuga" (as the Hindus would call it). These groups are too caught up in petty disputes and are not focused enough on higher principals. Look at the stupid slogans coming from these people, these stupid slogans have become what they are known for at face value. Look at the National Socialists of the US, they're sole purpose is to "secure the existence of the white race" or some other equally childish garbage. Imagine if they were to overthrow the US government and replaced the equality nonsense and other subjectively interpreted founding documents with that slogan: pathetic. They do not recognize Ethnic Nationalism as good and moral for all people, they do not recognize it as something that is inherent to human nature, they do not recognize the destruction of the prominent anti-white narrative, and the thus enabling of white group identity as a means to achieve normalcy. They see there policies as a means to an end, mere humans and material well being are the primary focus. Monarchy Ten Objections to Traditionalism and Monarchism, With Answers Wanna here a joke: Democracy.: http://www.declineoftheempire.com/2012/03/democracies-always-fail.html http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.declineoftheempire.com/2012/03/democracies-always-fail.html Mass psychology: The idea that I am better than average is one shared by most of humanity: Democracies Always Fail: http://www.declineoftheempire.com/2012/03/democracies-always-fail.html Why is Democracy too easily perverted?: http://www.ted.com/conversations/9068/why_is_democracy_too_easily_pe.html https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-WuwsBUo6o http://madmonarchist.blogspot.com/2014/03/mad-rant-red-menace.html >Despite the stories you may have heard from China or Korea about textbooks, in Japan the children are taught to be ashamed of their country. The teachers unions in Japan resisted so fiercely even flying the national flag or singing the national anthem that one school principal committed suicide because of his failure to reconcile the two sides of the issue. They opposed fiercely the law which officially designated these long-held symbols to be the national flag and anthem of Japan. Why? Because the flag was the same as that of the old Empire of Japan and the national anthem is a hymn of praise to the Emperor and as people with a Marxist mentality they totally despise these symbols and what they represent. The situation across the Atlantic from America is no better. http://www.moreright.net/what-is-wrong-with-modernity/ http://www.moreright.net/traditional-monarchy-is-not-totalitarian/ >The monarchical state is, in some sense, an extension of the concept of the family. The king is the father of the country. By tapping into emotions that are natural to us, monarchy channels the inherent strengths of human nature. We did not evolve to be equal citizens in a republic. We did evolve to be free creatures in natural hierarchies. The Enlightenment experiment was a nice try, but some of us would prefer to transfer to a system that we consider more natural. >The constant shuffling of local and national officials is not in harmony with our evolved natures. It puts us in a constant state of political agitation and instability. A tribe that is constantly warring among itself is not at peace. We are looking for a future of domestic peace, beyond politics. The only way we can achieve that is by ceding our loyalty to a central figure, a "father of the country". >tfw you're not a serf http://www.moreright.net/a-case-for-monarchy/ Fascism = populist and collective http://www.moreright.net/paleoconservatives-alarmed-at-the-rising-influence-of-julius-evola/ >To identify Traditionalism with Fascism is idiotic. Fascism is an essentially populist ideology (just watch any of Hitler’s speeches and you’ll see this is obvious), which adopted both modernist ideas such as universal equality/fungibility as well as modernist aesthetics such as the Futurist art movement. The totalitarian state under fascism is designed to create an artificial, non-organic role for everyone and compel them to fulfill that role, regardless of fit or appropriateness. In this way, it is similar to Communism, which imagines everyone is best suited to be a proletarian factory worker. >The Traditionalist state, in contrast, is based on the same organic hierarchy that emerges whenever human beings are put into social groups with one another, and is based on the ancient motto “suum cuique pulchrum est” (to each their own). Instead of expending great effort to fight natural human inclinations towards hierarchy and differentiation, as neoliberal socialism does, or connecting every form of hierarchy and status to material wealth, as Capitalism does, Traditionalism encourages natural hierarchy and differentiation based not on just wealth but also traits with much deeper roots, such as upbringing, cultural accomplishment, social influence, exceptional performance for the well-being of the community, and so on. >Until conservatives understand the difference between Fascism (a philosophy barely a century old) and Traditionalism (a philosophy thousands of years old), their critiques of reactionaries will be superficial indeed. Nazis hated plotaracy: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Themes_in_Nazi_propaganda#The_British >Later, as the Nazis realized that they would have to fight the United Kingdom, their propaganda vilified the British as oppressive, German-hating plutocrats and the "Jew of the Aryan peoples". During the war, it accused the "perfidious Albion" of war crimes, and sought especially to drive a wedge between Britain and France. http://radishmag.wordpress.com/2013/02/01/american-rebellion/#treason "Through the aid of Give Me Liberty!, students will learn about freedom and self expression, in the process they will learn about differing viewpoints. Before Reading: Pass out a list of invented rules that infringe on the students' personal rights and freedoms. Possible rules include: 1. You may only write in blue ink. If you write in any other color, you will receive detention. 2. The price of school lunch has been raised three dollars. 3. You cannot wear jeans to school. Anyone wearing jeans will be suspended." "Help! Help! I'm being repressed!" http://youtu.be/JvKIWjnEPNY As a recommended "follow-up activity," we ask our students: "What did you learn about the pursuit of freedom? Why is independence important/not important?" Ah, probing questions indeed. Better yet, pass out this list of slightly more historically accurate invented rules: 1. You may only write in blue ink. If you use your blue ink to poison the Principal's Tea, you will receive detention. While in detention, write many long Treatises on popular government. Sharpen your bayonet. 2. The price of school lunch has been raised three cents. Your Rights are being trampled! Loot the cafeteria! Dump the French fries in the Bay! Hang the Hall Monitor! Poison the Principal's Tea!!! 3. Due to a recent outbreak of poisoned tea, the Principal has posted a Tea Guard at each classroom. The mad Tyrant has gone too far! Clearly this infringes upon Several Rights. Negotiations would fail if we tried them, so why even bother. Thus, we are left with no choice but to poison the Usurper's Tea. As a follow-up activity, ask your students: "What did you learn about the essential role of mob violence in any revolution? Also, when we break into the principal's house tonight, should we murder his children first, or murder them later? Why is murdering the principal's children in their beds important/not important to the pursuit of freedom?" This article has a low to medium priority because it is only used on politics booru and not universally on all boorus. —User000name (talk) 17:23, September 10, 2016 (UTC)